Stuck in a Land of Pirates
by Ot.to-Mat.tic
Summary: Otto had found herself half drenched in a cold river. Unable to do anything she had to stay put, until someone finds her and takes her back to a clearing. He apparently finds her interesting. I wonder why that is? This is AU as if ace never went to Impel Down... Or hasn't gone yet... Who knows. T For now.


Well this is my first time trying this out. Bear with me, this might need a little more revision. But this story is AU. I hope you will have fun with my dear OC, she is special.

Summary: Otto had found herself half drenched in a cold river. Unable to do anything she has to stay put, until someone finds her and takes her back to a clearing. He apparently finds her interesting. I wonder why that is?

As always, disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any of the characters in to. I only own this story and my OC.

Pain was reverberated through her cranium cavity. Feeling weak she opened her burning ruby eyes, even focusing her eyes to what was in front of her seem impossible. Otto soon realized that there was an icy feeling in the lower half of her body, turning her head to her rear end, realized that she was half dragged out of a shallow river. Feeling lucky that it was not her head emerged in the cold liquid, she took a deep breath and gathering the strength to wobble up to her feet, she gave it her all to climb onto some dry land. As soon as her limbs were out of the water the legs gave out, letting the body crash on a warm patch of dirt. Basking in the sun, time raced by without her knowing. Resting, and getting back her energy was what was most important right now. But slowly her skull stop resonated and her boiling body temperature was almost back to normal having no idea what this place was or what happened for her to get here. She tried pasting back the events that led her here, she was unsuccessful. Staring at her paws, ears pointed back in disappear. She felt dizzy and sleep seemed to be invading her body and mind, till all that was seen was black.

She came back to consciousness briefly. She felt something sharp stab her in the ribs. Jolting up in a daze to see what was happening, she couldn't see all that clear. The only things seen were a body and an orange blob on top. As soon as she was awake she collapsed back to dream land. The trip had just been too hard on her body. Only the sensation of her body being dragged on the dirt was what she remembered. Who could have been able to drag her? Someone with the strength of an oxen, certainly. But questions were not to be answered until Otto was able to have all of her energy back. Right now she was completely defenceless. Hopefully the kidnapper was no threat. Hope. It was her only option right now.

Next time that the flaming ruby eyes appeared there was a dark and cold forest around her. There was also a fire overlooking a clear and starry night. Lifting up her head, it was a sky so bright, like none that she has ever seen. The glittering and twinkling bright blue stars in earth's atmosphere have never seemed so pure and so close. It was almost romantic to just admire them alone in this forest clearing. As the fire cracked a smell had caught her attention. Meat. Roasting. Man, she had thought, how long has it been since she ate? She was still laying down on her side, struggling to sit up right. It proved to be harder then she thought! Muscles were sore and whoever stabbed her, stabbed her good! Crawling towards the promise of satiation she made her way to the meat on a stick. Shoving it down her throat without a moment to waste, just like the animal she is. The meal was not savored as people usually do but that didn't matter, having no taste buds or anything of the like. Those were long-gone. As the fire warmed her, a startling crunch of twigs was heard. Picking up and turning her head to where the sound was coming from, she heard a man's voice; slowly he was coming out of the shadows. "So you are alive, I was sure you were some carcass that had drowned. But when I saw that fire, the fact that you were breathing. I had to help to see what you actually are!" He paused for a rebuttal from the beast. All Otto did was point her ears back and emit a low and threatening growl. It had no effect on the toned shirtless man. Surprised and feeling uneasiness of the human's lack of fear, she took her decisions and got up to her feet to leave.

Thoughts raced throughout her cranium. _What's up with this guy, why isn't he afraid of me?_

"Wait!" A voice was calling. "Stop!" Without thinking, she did. Something that she never did before. She was baffled. Did he have some kind of influence over her? Shaking her head, Otto tried to snap back to reality. She shifted towards him.

"I knew you had to be special, I mean a pet that looks like a giant mountain lion and has a skull on fire?" The fire grew dimmer in her eyes.

"Pet!?" As she approached Ace, bright red angry eye looking right into his soul. That is when he flinched.

"Y-you talk?!"

_And that's the part that scared him? Wow… _She turned back around with an expression of indifference. She was about to venture deeper into the forest.

"Please stay," The man offered again.

"Why should I?" But then it hit her, she did owe him for the food. And by God he was the first person, rather the first THING not to be scared of her. Also he might be able to answer her question. Slowly, she approached for a whiff of his scent. He was watching her closely while she wanted to test her grounds. She lunged forward and with a deafening roar, more flames ignited from her neck and skull. She hoped it would at least scare him. He didn't budge. "So, you really aren't scared of me?"

Ace crossed his arms. "No, why would I? I'm not the type to scare easily. By the way, nice flames! I got them too!"

Snapping his fingers, a small orb of soft orange luminosity rose from his index. While seeing this, Otto's ears perked up and her face lit up with what looked a bit like happiness. With a smug smirk on his face he proclaimed "The name's Ace if you were wondering"

End of chapter one.

Well I hope you liked it guys! My first ever fanfic. I Want to thank my brother who helped edit it. Was it interesting Was it fun to read, and was my OC a surprise? I also welcome any reviews you might have for me. Let me know if I should continue this or not. If anybody wants to see what my OC really looks like, I can send you a link. Hooray!

Have a nice day :)


End file.
